


No Ordinary Love

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Barf inducing words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Can twu wuv conquer all?





	No Ordinary Love

Title: No Ordinary Love  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar and a Mary Sue  
Rating:PG-13  
Warnings: Barf inducing words  
Word Count: 1600  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Can twu wuv conquer all?  
A/N:  This was written for [](http://heroes-faves.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_faves**](http://heroes-faves.livejournal.com/)  badfic!challenge.  God forgive me, please.  The title comes from a Jennifer Love Hewitt song, [No Ordinary Love](http://www.lyricspedia.com/jennifer-love-hewitt/no-ordinary-love-lyrics/), and the lyrics just seemed to fit too well not to use it. 

 

Afton de Lilleford sat in front of her mirror and combed her glossy raven hair until it shone like water at midnight on a moonless night.Setting her brush down, she picked up her make-up and added a touch of color to her lids to accentuate the silver violet color of her eyes.Tossing the shimmering curtain of hair over her shoulder, she went to her extensive walk-in closet to find something to wear.

She loved her job as a linguistic expert at the college.As one of the youngest professors ever, she was loved by both staff and students.All the students fought to get into her classes and the rooms were packed with eager-to-learn students that only she could teach. Sighing, she started searching through her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit to wear.

Sliding the hangers aside, she finally decided on a pair of cream linen pants and an off-white silk blouse.The light colors really made her raven hair shimmer more than usual and her silver violet eyes to sparkle with light.The clothes were made for her and showed off all the curves of her luscious body.Men always came up to her on the street, asking her out to dinner but she always turned them down.She didn’t want them to find out about her disfigurement.

Setting her clothes on her bed, she looked down at her luscious breasts, the round globes framed by her ivory lace bra.It was almost more than she could handle, seeing her…disfigurement.She had been to the best plastic surgeons in the world and none could fix the heart-shaped scar just above her creamy left breast.No man would ever love her or want her with this hideous thing marring her silky skin.

With a sigh that sounded like music tinkling in the breeze, she got dressed, making sure that her hideous scar was well covered.The creamy linen pants molded to her luscious curves and she walked on five inch stiletto heels to get her soft black suede jacket that matched her raven locks.Leaving her apartment, she left for work, looking forward to teaching for the day.

The day passed with little consequence.After each class, the roomful of students came up to her, begging her for her help on their projects, telling her how wonderful she was, how they’d never had a teacher as wonderful as her.At noon, she waved the last student off and went to get her meal in the cafeteria.Of course, the man in line behind her offered to buy her lunch and she couldn’t refuse.

Taking the steak dinner outside, she sat at a table and let the sun glisten off her hair, shining brightly at anyone that dared look at its loveliness.A chill in the air sent a shiver down her spine, her silky soft skin pebbling slightly.There was something wrong, she could feel it.A tall dark figure was standing in front of her and she looked up, a rush of fear running through her and her breasts started rising and falling as her breathing increased.

The man in front of her looked terrifying but he was the most handsome man she had ever seen before.His dark brown eyes glinted and the slight stubble on his jaw made him look dangerous and her hand went to her perfect breasts as she gasped in surprise.“Who are you?”She asked, her voice trembling like a leaf on a gentle breeze.

“My name is Sylar and you have something that I want.”His voice dripped with venom like a poisonous snake and her silver violet eyes widened and her pink lips parted as a soft breath escaped her.She stood up, watching him as he moved closer.

She should run, she could tell he was going to hurt her but she couldn’t.There was something about the man that kept her rooted in place like a flower yearning for sunlight.“I don’t have anything you can want, please don’t hurt me.”He moved closer, the sneer on his face twisting his handsome, rugged good looks into a cruel mockery.

“You have an ability, I want it.”He reached for her and she gasped, her hands fluttering at her throat like a baby bird in its nest as she stepped back.

She looked around, trying to see if someone was near and could come save her but there was no one.Suddenly turning, she tried to run away, her five inch heels clicking on the marble floor like the ticking of a clock.Before she could get far though, rough hands grabbed the ebony waterfall that cascaded down her back and stopped her.Trembling in fear, she turned back to the man.

His milk chocolate brown eyes roamed over her curves, settling on her heaving bosom and then slowly traveling up to her lips where they lingered for a moment and then moving up to her eyes.The hatred in his eyes softened and she breathed heavily, her luscious melons brushing against his chest, making her pink buds become as hard as diamonds.

“What is your power?”He asked her, his voice wavering, turning thick with want.His eyes turned to dark chocolate as he stared at her.She could feel his need coming off of him in waves, crashing into her like the tide.“You can manipulate emotions, you have to.I’ve never felt like this before.You…you’re amazing.I want you, I need you.”He breathed.

“No, I can’t influence emotions but I know what you mean.”She said softly, placing her delicate hand against his cheek.She couldn’t take her eyes off of his lips, they were so perfect, just like hers and she wanted to kiss him.

“I’m so sorry that I wanted to kill you, please, forgive me.”Sylar begged, his rough hands softening their hold on her.She nodded, her pale pink fingernails running up into his hair, loving how softly silky it was.It was as soft as butter and she couldn’t stop touching it.

“Of course I forgive you, I love you.But…”She turned her head away, tears glittering in her eyes like shimmering diamonds.“You won’t love me, not when you find out about my horrible secret.”She sobbed softly.How could someone so perfect love someone like her, horribly scarred as she was?

“I don’t care what it is!”Sylar cried.“I love you and whatever it is, we can get through it.You showed me how wrong I was to kill.That with your love, I can become the man I was supposed to be.”He dropped to his knees, taking her delicate hands in his large rough ones, eyes beseeching her.“I can help you, I’m strong, there’s nothing I won’t do for you.”

Afton’s cherry red lips quivered as she looked away.How could such a wonderful man love her when she was so ugly?No man had ever stayed when they had seen her scar.“I…If I show you, you’ll run away like the others.”Tears caught in her long lashes, dawn dew on a spider’s web before sliding down her satin skin.Sylar’s fingers reached up, wiping the tear away.

“I won’t run away.I’m not like the others; I’m the most special person there is.Trust me, I won’t run away.I love you too much.Besides,” he smiled.“I can fix anything and I can fix you like you fixed me.”Sylar stood up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.Afton wrapped her arms back around him, holding on tight.

“I…I have a horrible scar.”She sobbed, burying her face into his manly chest.“No one’s been able to fix it before and no one can love me because of it.”Sylar gently pushed her back and brushed her silken hair off her beautiful face.

Without a word, she pulled back and unbuttoned the pearl buttons on her shirt.Keeping her eyes down, she pulled back the silk cloth and showed him the horrid scar on her peachy cream skin.She waited for his cries of horror, for him to run away but when he didn’t, she looked at him with hope filling her eyes.

“Oh baby, I can see why you’re so afraid but I can fix this.”Sylar’s smile brightened his whole face, his eyes shining with love.He put his hand over her scar, over her heart, and concentrated.

Warmth radiated from his hand like a warm sun being placed against her milky skin.Afton could feel all the love Sylar felt for her wash over her like water over a waterfall and she gasped, her head falling back and exposing the graceful arch of her neck.She felt his silky lips brush over her throat and then the warmth was gone, leaving behind nothing but love and hope.

Looking down, she saw the horrible scar was gone.Crying with joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.“Oh my love!You really are the perfect man for me.You’re the only one that’s not run away when I’ve showed you the disfigurement, the only one that loved me enough to not let it bother you.I love you forever.”

Sylar kissed her thoroughly, their breath mingling together beautifully.“We’ll never be apart now, we’ll be together forever.”Wrapping his strong arms around her, he flew her into the sky, her laughter echoing through the air like crystal bells ringing, hair flowing around them like a black silk cloak.

 


End file.
